Get It Through Your Thick, Empty Scull; He's MINE
by qwert
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Cho Chang trying to steal her boyfriend, and she finally tells her off. Songfic to "He Loves You Not" by Dream


AN: This is a songfic to "He Loves You Not" by Dream. I don't own anything, I have met Dream though! I have the same name as one of them too, Diana. I know you care oh so deeply about that! LOL, anyway, please r/r! Thanks! :)  
  
Hermione had had enough of Cho Chang. Did Cho think she was deaf? That she couldn't hear her talking about her behind her back?  
  
Hermione had been going out with Harry since fifth year, and Cho had always been jealous. (They are in their sixth year, Cho's seventh.) Cho was never the one to be very discrete with her feelings either, she let everyone know how she was feeling.  
  
"I'm going to give it to her good this time! How dare she say that about me?! The only thing I ever did to her was date the guy she liked! It's not MY fault she likes Harry! I can't help it! If I could, I would make her NOT like him," Hermione said to herself as she stomped into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~Give it your all girl  
  
Give it all you got  
  
You can take your chance  
  
And take your best shot  
  
Say what you want girl  
  
Do what you do  
  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you~*~  
  
Over the past two years, Hermione had transfigured (no pun intended) into a more vocal gal. She would tell off Malfoy now to his face instead of behind his back, but she was nowhere near the point where Cho was.  
  
Hermione had every intension of going right up to Little Miss Cho Chang and telling her what she thought of her.  
  
************FLASHBACK******************  
  
Yesterday:  
  
Cho was talking to her friends, Alice, Krystin, and Lola outside the Great Hall. Unbeknownst to her and her friends, Hermione was right inside the Great Hall and she could hear everything she said, because Cho always talked loudly.  
  
~*~You're pulling petals off a flower  
  
Trying to get your way  
  
Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say  
  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
  
But he'd still be my baby  
  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
  
You'll be giving him an open invitation  
  
But my baby won't be taken it, no  
  
You can pout your cherry lips  
  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
  
He ain't got his hands tied~*~  
  
"I am so sick of that little miss know-it-all Hermione Granger, who does she think she is anyway? Does she seriously think she can just come here and steal MY boyfriend from me? I don't think so," Cho said.  
  
"But, Cho, Harry isn't your boyfriend, he never has been," Lola said, confused.  
  
"Lola! Hello!" Cho sighed irritated. "He is SUPPOSED to be my boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh," was her reply.  
  
"Hermione is sooooooo annoying! She thinks so sooooo perfect! Well guess what? She isn't. Far from it. I don't know what Harry Potter sees in her anyway, she is just a bookworm that found out a spell to straighten her awful, ugly hair. I bet Harry is just using her anyway, to make me jealous. So that I will want him even more. I'm going to teach that Hermione Granger a lesson. Tell he she is messing with the wrong girl, and that Harry Potter is already taken!" Cho said as she lifted her nose up in the air.  
  
Hermione then stormed up to her room to think of something to do.  
  
**********END FLASHBACK************  
  
~*~No chains to unlock  
  
So free to do what he wants  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
No matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not~*~  
  
Hermione opened the door and walked in. Right away she saw Cho. It was hard to miss her, she was wearing a skanky, red, strapless dress that barely covered her body at all. Hermione rolled her eyes and marched up to her. Hermione taped Cho on the shoulder, so that she would turn around.  
  
Cho did turn around, and when she saw who it was, she gave a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she said with attitude.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Hermione said, with the same attitude.  
  
"What do you want?" Cho responded coolly.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that Harry Potter is mine, not yours. He will never be yours. Ever," Hermione said icily.  
  
Cho gave Hermione a look that cannot be described at all.  
  
"Is that all?" she replied.  
  
"No, I also wanted to tell you that no matter how much you try, no matter how many skanky outfits you wear, no matter how many times you TRY to flirt with MY man, he will never go out with you. Don't forget that, so don't even bother, you're just wasting your time," Hermione said, then she turned around and started to walk away.  
  
~*~You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
  
Only want him just because he's there  
  
Always looking for a new ride  
  
The grass is greener on the other side  
  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing "no"  
  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
  
Never gonna get with my guy~*~  
  
Before she had gotten very far, Cho said loudly, "What planet are you from anyway? Harry Potter is NOT YOUR man, he's MINE. He has always been mine, and will always be mine. I've had him since he started at this school, and I'm gonna have him way after he finishes it also, MISSY," Cho then sneered at Hermione.  
  
"Oh really? Because I don't believe that ANYONE here can say the same, Harry has NEVER been yours, nor will he ever. Get that through your thick, empty scull!" Hermione yelled out.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to your little Muggle home, and leave Harry with his own kind!" Cho replied.  
  
"His own kind? What, you mean with you, a witch? Well let me tell you something. All those fairy tales with evil witches, like Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel, and Rapunzel... they got their ideas for witches because they met you," and with that, Hermione marched up to her dormitory, steaming mad.  
  
~*~No chains to unlock  
  
So free to do what he wants  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
No matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you  
  
He's into what he's got  
  
He loves me, he loves you not~*~  
  
"That will teach her..." she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs that went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She heard her name being called out loud, so she turned around. It was Cho.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"I want you to know that you just TOTALLY humiliated yourself back there. Everyone knows that Harry and I are going to get together. So don't waste your time with him, cause he's going to come crawling back to me soon. You can't fight the inevitable. You just won't win," Cho said with fake sympathy.  
  
"Shut up, Cho. You aren't as perfect as you THINK you are, you know. You're not as irresistible either. So just go away," Hermione replied with venom.  
  
"Why are you so suddenly defensive anyway?" Cho asked.  
  
"I heard you yesterday, you're not the only one who hangs out by the Great Hall doors, you know," Hermione answered icily.  
  
"Oh," was Cho's response.  
  
"Is that all you can say? Well, I know how much it hurts your brain to think sometimes," Hermione said, with fake sympathy.  
  
~*~Doesn't matter what you do  
  
He's never gonna be with you  
  
Give it all girl, Give it all you got  
  
Take a chance, and take your best shot  
  
Say what you want girl  
  
Do what you do  
  
He's never gonna make it with you~*~  
  
"Shut up, Granger," Cho replied.  
  
"Ouch, that one hurt," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Mark my words, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter will be mine, he will. I WILL get him from you," Cho said evilly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Cho Chang. No one can get me from Hermione," Harry said as he came walking down the hallway, towards the two.  
  
"Harry!" Cho exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Harry then took Hermione's hand and continued walking toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione looked back at Cho and smiled with fake sweetness.  
  
~*~You can pout your cherry lips  
  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
  
He ain't got his hands tied~*~  
  
THE END. Please r/r! Thank you! :) 


End file.
